More Small Problems
by RandomFanficTyper
Summary: Our Story Continues From Our Previous Endeavors Or Small Problems, (See my other story from 2 years ago) Where Steven is having a little bit of...trouble, so to speak. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!
1. The Stroll

**More Small Problems**

 ** _Hello everybody! Long time no see, eh? Yeah, I sort of took a break, with life getting in the way and such...I know this doesn't exactly make up for it, but understand that I do have a life outside the internet. So, without further ado, here's More Small Problems! Enjoy!_**

 ** _The Stroll._**

The two were walking back to the Crystal Gems Headquarters, which was easily a 4 hour walk, considering they got teleported by the power of their gemstones combined quite some distance from the base. The albino haired, purple-ish skinned female tilted her head down at the younger boy cradled in her left arm, the right arm free, effortlessly carrying him in her left arm. He was huddling up to her in the cutest way, she just couldn't resist to coo at him a little bit, which is rare for Amethyst. Cocking her head to the side, The stocky female noticed that the side of his head pressed lightly against her chest. She couldn't help but notice that he was in his own world, humming to himself, his eyes half-shut as a light grin was spread across the child's face. This would bring a light smile to hers as well, lightly running her free hand through the curls on his head gently, to which he shifted position a little in response, now closing his eyes as he faced towards his torso. The purple gem pondered to What exactly was he thinking...was he old enough to understand how nature worked in certain ways? She couldn't be for sure unless she asked him, which would be more than a little awkward for the both of them.

Nonetheless, they had to get back to the base, seeing as they were such a large distance away from there. SOMEONE'S gotta keep an eye on the place in case some corrupted gem decided to invaded the place and destroy everything. After all, Being that the others, Pearl and Garnet, are off on another SECRET MISSION that the two weren't invited to, they were stuck babysitting the base. AGAIN. Sometimes it felt like she and the kid in her arms were left out of all of the exciting stuff...Then again, Amethyst usually goes as well. So one could assume that Amethyst now knows how lonely it could be, if Steven wasn't here with her.  
It almost felt like they do this sort of thing on PURPOSE, in a way. Though, SOMEBODY has to keep an eye on both the base and Steven while on important missions, and risking Steven's life was out of the question.

She looked down at him, still playing with the locks on the kid's head, watching as he shifted his head a little more to gain comfort on her chest...now noticing that he was actually using her chest as a pair of pillows. chuckling at this, her gaze seemed to wander a bit. Now her view shifted down a little more, curiosity getting the best of her, as she then passed his chin, his neck, his red shirt, then settling on his pink Quartz gem within his belly button, and let out a depressed sigh. "I sure do miss her..." Amethyst stated to herself, referring to the mother of Steven, Rose Quartz. Amethyst closed her eyes as she walked, remembering the good old days of her and the rest of the gang, Garnet, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, on the many adventures many years ago. The albino purple gem would have gotten deeper into her memories, until...

*THUD!*

an object struck her in the head, causing her to yelp out in pain and stop in her tracks. "Ow! What's the big Idea!?" She looked down at the object, rubbing the top of her head then narrowed her eyes to get a closer look. It appeared to be some form of shimmering Golden Cylinder that glistened in the night. Shrugging, she slowly crouched down, being careful not to disturb the sleeping boy in her arms, picked it up with her free hand and resumed walking. "I wonder what this thing is." Amethyst said to herself while examining the object, resuming her walk. Looking straight ahead, they weren't far from the Crystal Gems Head Quarters Base, about half way there.

As she walked, her gaze shifted back over to Steven's gem, then shifted lower, noticing the bulge in his blue jeans from earlier. It appeared to twitter with every movement they made. Being an alien from another world entirely, she knew more than the average gem knows about human urges.  
She thought to herself, 'Dang, is he really THAT randy?' Amethyst thought to herself, Snickering a little to herself. Then she thought out loud, watching it twitch again, "I guess so. He's pitching quite the tent over there...I didn't think he'd still be hard after all this walking we're doing." She exclaimed to herself, laughing hard enough to nearly trip over a piece of seaweed, which, in term startled Steven, causing him to yelp and jolt his head up.

" Whaaa!" The boy exclaimed, then sighing in relief as no harm was done. "Um, Amethyst?" The boy spoke out, causing her to pause and direct her vision to his own in response, "Yeah? What's up Steven?" The stout boy appeared confused,looking down at his trousers, "Is it supposed to stay like that for this long? It's beginning to hurt a little..." Amethyst appeared confused herself. She didn't know much about his anatomy in particular, being an alien from another world entirely. Responding the best she could, Amethyst said, "Well...I guess it means that..." She thought for a moment longer,Scratching at her chin as Steven's curiosity begun to raise evermore so, frowning a little bit. "Amethyst?" Steven questioned, in fear that she might not have the answer. Amethyst then snapped her fingers, grinning lightly as she continued her previous statement, "It means it probably needs to rest, but can't because you're so excited at the moment." Steven blinked, looking a little confused, perking his head up a little more.

"So, whenever I get excited, this happens? EVERYTIME?" Steven asked, to which Amethyst nodded to him, grinning "Why? This doesn't make any sense." Steven complained, pouting a little bit. Amethyst chuckled again, resuming the walk as they neared the Crystal Temple. "I'm not sure little dude but I'm sure You'll find out sooner or later." She stated, patting his head to reassure him, to which he let out a flustered grunt, allowing his head to fall back onto her chest which in response bounced a little bit due to the recoil. Amethyst looked straight ahead. They had already arrived at the door of the Crystal Gems Headquarters.


	2. Night Time Arrival

**More Small Problems.**

 ** _Night Time Arrival._**

As the door slowly creaked open, the place was still the same as when they left it- A pigsty. just without Garnet and Pearl to clean up after them, as usual. The kitchen was dirty, the couch was flipped upside down for some reason, the Television was still busted- it looked a complete mess. Steven then moaned a little bit out of boredom, "Are we theeeerreee yeeeeeet?" Steven groaned out, to which Amethyst replied with, "You bet." Steven let out an enthusiastic cheer, "Yaaaaaay! Finally!" He exclaimed, still nestled in the arms of Amethyst.

Curiously, Amethyst looked around her surroundings just to see if anyone else was in the base at the moment, with the exception of the Sand Lion, which was fast asleep on Steven's bed. Entering into the base,shutting the door with her foot, almost toppling over, while taking care not to cause any unnecessary noise. They took a moment to look around, "Heh, the others really know how to decorate the place, eh Steven?" She joked to him, To which he shrugged, not particularly caring about the messiness of the area. "It's sort of like your room, Amethyst." To which Amethyst shrugged, "Eh, needs more junk." She chuckled, then smiled brightly at Steven, whom had a nervous expression, a forced, plastered-on smile across his face, "Yeah...home-sweet-home." He said, still looking down at his 'Standing Soldier'.

"That thing still bothering you, kid?" The purple-skinned female asked in a more-than-concerned tone, sounding genuine while pointing down to his 'Pointing Package', to which he nodded in response, replying with a shakily voice, "Mh-hm...You said it's supposed to feel sore, right?"Steven said, continue, "Well, now it's feeling more sore than ever! I'm beginning to worry about it, it is going to be like this forever?!" Steven begun panicking, squirming in Amethyst's arm. Blinking some, then she patted him on the head, "Don't worry, Steven. I'm sure it'll go down by itself. You'll be fine, won't you?" She asked him. An unsure face was on Steven's face when asked, "I don't know...if you say so." He sighed in defeat. She thought for a moment or two to herself thoroughly, a few thoughts going through her mind...looking down at Steven who seemed to be tearing up a little bit. Amethyst nudged his shoulder a little with the golden cylinder in her hand.

"Hey, Cheer. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."She begun to advance towards the stairway, paused at the bottom step to Steven's room on the upper level, placing a finger to her bottom lip in a cutesy sort of way. The two begun walking up the stairway slowly in order not to wake the lion that was nestled up on the bed of Steven's. She looked to Steven's confused expression with a look of concern. "Maybe sleeping it off will work?" To which Steven nodded.

After 30 minutes, the two reached the top of the stairs, Amethyst nearly lost her footing and fell down the stairs, but recovered. Approaching the bed, it was clear that she Sand Lion was sawing logs on the bed, snoring loudly as it nestled itself on the mattress. With a slight nudge, the Purple Female rolled him off the bed and to the side, to which he landed on the wooden floor with a thud, causing it to squeak upon impact. Surprisingly, the pink lion did not wake up. The albino female then giggled, placing Steven into the bed.

"Goodnight, Steven. I hope your, uh, _Small Problems_ , will be resolved in the morning kiddo." Steven nodded, his little tent pitching as he eyed her awkwardly."Me to, Amethyst. Me to...Good night." Steven then shook his head, looking up at Amethyst. "Wait, it's night time already?!" Amethyst shrugged at this, then Amethyst tucked Steven into the bed, wrapping him up like a Steven Burrito in the covers, and back-flipped down to the bottom floor, followed by the sound of various things breaking and shattering upon impact. *SMASH! CRASH! CLUTTER! BOOM!* "...I'm okay!" Amethyst called from below awkwardly, as Steven smirked at this then begun falling asleep and drift off into his own world..


End file.
